Hug
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: CHAP 2 UP! [HunHan/YAOI/RnR!]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Hug

Author: Bumble Bee/ Bumble Bee Baek (B_YeolHun)

Length: Drabble ? entah '-')

Genre: Romance (?), Fluff (?), and Cheesy-cheesy gimanaaa gitu xD kayaknya sih -a

Main Cast: Hun to the Han.. HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan)

Rated: T to the M (tapi bohong xD)

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya, semua murni dari saya, murni diketik oleh jari-jari saya, dan murni khayalan dari otak -_somplak_- saya. dan SEMUA MEMBER EXO pun PUNYA SAYA hahahahaha...

**WARNING! **: **YAOI FANFICT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!, **OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran so maafin Bee semisal ada cerita yang sama kayak punya Bee, itu murni sebuah **KETIDAK SENGAJAAN** atau sebuah **KEBETULAN** semata.

Bacotan Bee: saya balik bawa FF HunHan loh pemirsahh :3 Bee bikin ini karena Bee kangeeeeen banget sama mamih papih nya Bee ;A; momennya mereka udah langka banget yak, apa kudu di musiumin gitu /plakk/ baiklah Bee persembahkan FF ini buat HunHan Shipper (kayak Bee xD) semoga momen mereka ada lagi yak /doa '/\'

Oke ini Bee terlalu banyak bacot, hope you like it guys, don't forget to RCL^^

**HAPPY READING~**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas. Masih pukul 3 pagi, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur mengambil minum.

Luhan berjalan sempoyongan, ia masih mengantuk. Ketika ia merasa sudah sampai di dapur ia mencari kulkas. Tapi.. kenapa tidak ada ?

Luhan mengucek (?) matanya, memperhatikan lekat-lekat apakah benar ia sedang berada di dapur.

"ini bukan dapur."

Dengan segera ia berbalik, berbelok ke arah kanan. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tak lama ia berhenti.

"ini juga bukan dapur." ucapnya sedikit emosi.

"kau mencari dapur ?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat di kenal Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan -_mari mencari dapur_- itu. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, sesosok namja berkulit seputih susu itu berjalan menghampirinya, Luhan menguap dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan namja itu.

"dapurnya disini, kenapa kau ke sana ?"

"hoaammm, aku mengantuk Sehun. Jadi aku lupa dimana dapurnya." Luhan kembali menggaruk kepalanya, ia melangkah mendekati namja bernama Sehun itu lalu memeluknya.

"kau mau apa ke dapur ?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang masih sibuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam pelukan Sehun.

"haus."

Sehun segera menggendong Luhan -_Bridal Style_- dan membawanya ke meja yang ada di dapur, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan sementara ia beranjak ke kulkas mengambilkan Luhan segelas air minum.

"Lu, ini minumanmu."

Sehun meletakkan segelas air dingin itu di depan Luhan yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, Luhan tak menyahut sama sekali.

"Lu minumlah dulu lalu tidur."

Luhan mengangguk lemah, menggaruk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan segera meneguk minumannya dalam satu kali tegukan.

"sehaus itukah kau Lu ?"

Luhan tak menjawab melainkan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, kini hanya suara dengkuran halus milik Luhan yang terdengar. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan pasti kelelahan karna seharian tadi mereka berdua sibuk mengecat rumah, Luhan bosan dengan warna rumah mereka dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengganti warna cat rumah mereka.

Mengapa mereka tak menyewa seseorang saja untuk mengecat rumah mereka ? Tanyakan pada Luhan yang bersih keras ingin mengerjakannya sendiri, ia bilang akan lebih bagus hasilnya jika dikerjakan sendiri lagipula hari itu mereka berdua tak ada pekerjaan apapun, lebih baik mengecat rumah daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Sebenarnya tadi Sehun lebih dulu terbangun tadi hanya saja ia sedang ada di kamar mandi. Ketika Sehun kembali ke kamar, Luhan sudah tak ada di ranjangnya, maka dari itu Sehun keluar lagi mencari keberadaan Luhan. Dan ia menemukan Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan televisi sambil menggumam bahwa itu bukan dapur.

Selelah itukah sampai-sampai ia melupakan letak tata ruang rumahnya sendiri ?

Oh, apa kalian bertanya apa hubungan Sehun dan Luhan ? Mereka ini sudah menikah sejak 3 bulan yang lalu. Bukan karna perjodohan tenang saja, lagipula mereka juga tak akan menolak jika dijodohkan. Sehun dan Luhan bahkan sudah berpacaran 4 tahun lamanya.

Sehun sekarang menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah diserahkan ayahnya padanya, dan Luhan ? Sebenarnya Sehun tak mengizinkan Luhan bekerja tapi Luhan bersikeras ingin bekerja. Ia bosan dirumah terus-menerus tanpa melakukan apapun, akhirnya Sehun memperbolehkan Luhan bekerja. Bukan kerja kantoran seperti Sehun, Luhan hanya bekerja di sebuah cafe milik temannya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Baiklah kita kembali ke Luhan yang kini masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk dan kepala menyandar di atas meja dapur.

Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan mencoba untuk membangunkan rusa kecilnya, tapi tak berhasil, hanya dengungan aneh yang Sehun dengar. Sehun menghela nafasnya, susah memang membangunkan rusa kecil ini jika ia sudah tertidur pulas.

"Lu bangun sebentar, jangan tidur disini."

"..."

"dear, wake up."

"..."

"ayolah Luhan sayang."

"hiks... Lulu ngantuk Sehunnie."

Luhan merengek, bahkan ia sudah terisak. Aigo Sehun hanya ingin menyuruh Luhan pindah ke kamar kenapa Luhan-nya jadi menangis begini ?

"aigo Lu jangan menangis, bangunlah sebentar ayo pindah ke kamar eum."

"shireooooo, Lulu ngantuuuukk~"

"ayolah Lu."

"gendong~"

Sehun tahu pasti akan berakhir seperti ini. Baiklah tak ada cara lain, daripada Luhan terus tidur disini, tubuhnya bisa remuk jika dia tidur dengan posisi duduk begitu.

"gendong depan atau belakang ?"

"gendong depan." Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, tapi ia tersenyum. Membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum, lihatlah betapa lucunya rusa kecil itu jika sedang bermanja-manja padanya.

Sehun menggendong Luhan seperti induk koala yang menggendong anaknya, kedua kaki Luhan melingkar di sekitar pinggang Sehun, kedua lengan Luhan pun telah melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun, dan ia kembali tertidur.

~~~~..==..~~~~

Sehun membuka pintu kamar mereka dan dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjang.

"eunghh." Luhan melenguh saat Sehun sedang menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Luhan.

Sehun ikut berbaring di samping Luhan menghadap Luhan yang juga tidur menyamping menghadap dirinya. Sehun tersenyum simpul melihat wajah cantik Luhan yang terkesan sangat polos dan lugu ketika ia tidur seperti ini.

Diusapnya pipi seputih salju milik _istri_ tercintanya itu, Sehun mendekat untuk mencium kening Luhan selembut mungkin, takut jika Luhan akan terganggu dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan, kembali mengelus sayang pipi Luhan. Senyuman pun masih tersungging dari bibirnya.

"love you my little deer, sweet dream."

CHU~

Setelah mengecup bibir lembut Luhan kini kedua lengan Sehun telah melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Luhan kembali melenguh, entah sadar atau tidak ia ikut melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun.

Sehun kembali tersenyum, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Sejujurnya Sehun juga masih mengantuk. Tak butuh waktu lama dengkuran halus dari bibir Sehun pun terdengar.

Beberapa menit setelah Sehun sudah menjelajah alam mimpinya, kedua mata rusa Luhan terbuka perlahan, ia memperhatikan wajah tampan Sehun dengan senyum sumringah dan wajah memerah. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah terbangun sejak Sehun mencium keningnya tapi Luhan berpura-pura tidur.

"love you too baby Hun, sweet dream."

CHU~

Dan Luhan balas mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, ia mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam dekapan hangat _suami_nya. Merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya mengarungi alam mimpinya.

**FIN**

Review juseyooo~^^


	2. Song For You

Tittle: Song For You

Author: Bumble Bee / Bumble Bee Baek (B_YeolHun)

Length: Drabble.. ajalah

Genre: Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, Cheesy, Cheesy, Cheesy xD

Main Cast: Hun to the Han.. HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan)

Rated: T to the M (tapi boong xD)

Disclaimer: FF ini milik saya, semua murni dari saya, murni diketik oleh jari-jari saya, dan murni khayalan dari otak -somplak- saya. dan **SEMUA MEMBER EXO **pun **MILIK SAYA **hahahahaha...

**WARNING! : YAOI FANFICT! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**,OOC (maybe xD), garing, gaje, aneh, membingungkan, typo(s), ide cerita pasaran so maafin Bee semisal ada cerita yang sama kayak punya Bee, itu murni sebuah KETIDAK SENGAJAAN atau sebuah KEBETULAN semata.

Bacotan Bee: masih pada inget sama FF ini ? FF Seriesnya HunHan mamih papih Bee :3 kalo gak inget oke gaapa Bee pulang aja T_T /plakk/ _hope you like it guys, don't forget to RCL_^^

**NOTE: ** ada yang tau Green Day ? Group Band Amerika yang vokalisnya kece ituloh, yang namanya _Billie Joe Armstrong_ :3 Bee rekomen lagu _Green Day - Last Night On Earth_ pas baca FF ini, sumpah itu lagunya romantis bangeeett T_T Bee aja pengen dinyanyiin lagu itu sama Canyol xD /digampar Baekhyun/ yg gatau donlot dulu makanya :v

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

"Sehunnie.."

"tidak."

"jebaaa~l."

"ugh, tidak Lu. Ayo pulang."

"satuuuuu lagi saja, ya ya ya."

"sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

Tangan besar Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, menyeret Luhan menjauh dari depan etalase toko yang memajang berbagai macam boneka, mulai dari yang kecil sampai yang seukuran Sehun pun ada.

"Sehun jahat, menyebalkan! Sehun JELEK!"

Umpatan demi umpatan keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Luhan, ia melihat ke arah genggaman tangan mereka -_Sehun dan Luhan_- dengan pandangan kesal. Dihempaskannya tangan Sehun membuat tautan mereka terlepas. Sehun terperanjat kaget, ia menoleh ke belakang dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut.

Luhan tengah menatapnya tajam tapi matanya telah basah oleh air mata. Bibirnya bergetar hebat dan kedua tangannya mengepal pertanda ia marah.

"Lu, kau-"

"jangan bicara padaku! Sehun jahat! JAHAAT!"

Teriakan Luhan mampu mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk melihat ke arah mereka berdua, Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dengan Luhan yang kini tengah menangis orang-orang pasti mengira bahwa Sehun melakukan hal-hal buruk pada Luhan. Ah, mereka sedang berbelanja di daerah Myeongdong sekarang.

"huweeeee Sehunnie jahaaa~tt, Lulu tidak boleh beli boneka rusa yang tadi."

_Hell,_ apalagi sekarang ? Luhan menangis ketika Sehun memberikan tatapan tajam pada Luhan, bermaksud menyuruh Luhan agar tidak berteriak lagi. Luhan memang tidak berteriak melainkan menangis dengan kencang. Dan itu membuat lebih banyak orang lagi yang memandang mereka -_terutama Sehun_-.

"Lu, berhenti menangis!"

Bukannya berhenti Luhan malah semakin gencar menangis, sesekali ia memukuli Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh membuat Sehun sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Jangan remehkan pukulan Luhan, walau terlihat lemah tapi jujur saja pukulannya itu sangat menyakitkan.

"demi tuhan Lu, kau menangisi sebuah boneka rusa! Bahkan kau punya banyak di rumah, kamar kita sudah penuh dengan boneka rusa dan sekarang kau ingin membeli lagi ?!"

Sehun frustasi, ucapan panjang kali lebar kali tingginya itu mampu membuat Luhan bungkam. Kini namja manis itu hanya terisak saja, tangisannya sekejap berhenti mendengar omelan Sehun.

Kedua pundak Luhan bergerak naik turun, ia masih terisak kecil, matanya masih memerah dan air mata masih setia mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Ketika Sehun akan menggandengnya, dengan cepat Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

"aku pulang sendiri!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menghela nafasnya kasar. ASTAGA! Jerit Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang posisinya masih tak terlalu jauh dari Sehun. Menggenggam lengan Luhan dengan erat. Luhan berontak tapi genggaman itu justru mengerat. Semarah apapun Sehun ia tak mungkin membiarkan _istri_-nya itu pulang sendiri ke rumah. Demi tuhan, Sehun tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan walaupun Luhan sedang dalam mode menyebalkan sekarang.

Luhan masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun pada lengannya, "diamlah Lu!" kalimat peringatan itu membuat Luhan diam seketika. Kini ia menuruti Sehun yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

~~~~..==..~~~~

Mereka berdua dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah, Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya memeluk boneka barunya. Oh, Sehun memutuskan untuk membelikan Luhan boneka rusa yang diinginkannya tadi.

Melihat senyuman lebar Luhan membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum, demi tuhan, bahkan senyuman Luhan terlampau indah melebihi apapun yang indah di dunia ini.

"kau senang eum ?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. Anggukan lucu disertai dengan senyuman riang bahagia, sungguh sangat menggemaskan.

~~~~..==..~~~~

Keduanya kini sudah berada di kamar, satu jam yang lalu mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Dengan posisi Sehun yang bersandar di sandaran ranjang dan Luhan yang bersandar di dada bidang Sehun. Kedua lengan kekar Sehun telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping milik Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel milik Sehun.

"baby Hun lagu yang itu mana ? Kenapa tidak ada ?" tanya Luhan sedikit kesal, dia sudah mencari-cari lagu yang dimaksudnya tapi masih belum ketemu juga. Padahal _headset_-nya sudah terpasang sempurna di telinga kanan Luhan dan yang satu lagi di telinga kiri Sehun.

"AH! Ini lagunya!" sorak Luhan bahagia, setelah menekan tombol _play_ kini keduanya terlarut dalam alunan musik yang sedang mereka dengarkan.

.

.

.

.

_I text a postcard send to you (Ku tuliskan kartu pos dan ku kirim untukmu)_

_Did it go through? (Apakah sudah sampai?)_

_Sending all my love to you (Ku kirimkan semua cintaku untukmu)_

_You are the moonlight of my life every night (Engkaulah cahaya bulan di hidupku setiap malam)_

_Giving all my love to you (Ku berikan seluruh cintaku padamu)_

_My beating heart belongs to you (Jantungku yang berdetak ini milikmu)_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you (Aku berjalan bermil-mil hingga ku temukan dirimu)_

_I'm here to honor you (Aku disini untuk menyanjungmu)_

_If I lose everything in the fire (Andai segala yang ku punya hilang dilalap api)_

_I'm sending all my love to you (Ku kirimkan seluruh cintaku padamu)_

_With every breath that I am worth (Dengan segala nafas yang ku punya)_

_Here on earth (Di bumi ini)_

_I'm sending all my love to you (Ku kirimkan seluruh cintaku padamu)_

_So if you dare to second guess (Maka jika kau berani menerka-nerka)_

_You can rest assured (Kau boleh yakin)_

_That all my love's for you (Bahwa seluruh cintaku ini untukmu)_

_My beating heart belongs to you (Jantungku yang berdetak ini milikmu)_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you (Aku berjalan bermil-mil hingga ku temukan dirimu)_

_I'm here to honor you (Aku disini untuk menyanjungmu)_

_If I lose everything in the fire (Andai segala yang ku punya hilang dilalap api)_

_Did I ever make it through? (Apakah aku mampu melaluinya?)_

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum setelah mendengar nyanyian Luhan, sejujurnya Sehun tak rela lagu ini habis begitu saja. Sehun sangat menyukai lagu ini apalagi jika Luhan yang menyanyikannya. _Well_, walau masih keren suara _Billie_ tapi tetap saja suara Luhan-lah yang paling indah bagi Sehun. Kalian bertanya _Billie _itu siapa ? Tentu saja vokalis grup band yang lagunya sedang dinyanyikan oleh Luhan tadi.

"kenapa kau memutar lagu itu ?"

"baby Hun suka kan ? Aku sering mendengar baby Hun memutar lagu itu di ponsel, atau kadang menyenandungkan lagu itu." cerita Luhan antusias sambil memainkan jari-jemari Sehun yang ada di perutnya.

"benarkah ? Apa little deer juga menyukainya ?" tanya Sehun lagi sesekali dirinya mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan.

"aku suka, lagunya bagus. Romantiiiissssss sekali." jawaban Luhan mampu membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil. Mendengar suara Luhan yang sangat antusias menceritakan sesuatu adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi Sehun. Hal itu mampu menghilangkan _stress_ yang dialaminya sejak beberapa hari lalu dikarenakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor.

"little deer tau arti lagu itu ?"

"tentu saja tau." jawabnya dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"ah dan itu tadi hadiah dariku untukmu." Sehun mengernyit, hadiah ?

"hadiah karna baby Hun mau membelikan Lulu boneka rusa yang ini." seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Sehun, Luhan segera menjawabnya sambil merangkul boneka rusa barunya. Sehun kembali terkekeh, demi apapun hanya Luhan yang mampu membuat rasa lelahnya lenyap begitu saja hanya dengan mendengar celotehan kekanakan yang keluar dari bibir merah Luhan.

"aku tak tega melihat _istri_ tercintaku menangis."

"kkk, aku tahu. Gomawo baby Hun."

"cheonma little deer."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan tidur sambil memeluk Sehun tak lupa memeluk boneka rusa yang kini telah menyandang predikat _boneka kesayangan_ Luhan di depan dadanya, menciptakan sedikit jarak antara Sehun dan Luhan yang tidur dengan posisi berpelukan. _Well_, _it's okay_ asal Luhan-nya senang, Sehun juga pasti ikut senang.

**FIN**

Fluff apa enggak itu -a keknya enggak sama sekali, eum jangan pada marah yak kalo karakter Luhan disini manja banget ama Sehun, Bee itu suka bayangin Luhan manja-manja ama Sehun itu lucu, nggemesin.. Bee jadi pengen cubit ~T.T~

_Well_, bikin ini karna ada salah satu yang minta dibuatin series kisah hidupnya HunHan, haha Bee juga udah kepikiran bikin gitu..

udah ahh, akhir kata Mind to REVIEW ?


End file.
